In Every Language, I Love You
by grotesquegoddess
Summary: Castiel likes telling Dean he loves him. Not that Dean ever knows what he's saying.


He went through the languages alphabetically.

"Ek het jou liefe," Castiel murmured, walking past Dean to go see what Sam was talking about. The hunter was confused, but said nothing.

"Te dashuroj." Castiel announced, as he healed Dean of a broken rib. This time, the Winchester seemed as if he were about to say something, but stopped, as Castiel turned to go.

"Ich hoan dich gear." Castiel whispered, invisible, the wind carrying his words to his hunter, who was exhuming a corpse to salt and burn the bones.

"Ana behibak," Castiel said, and this time, Dean began to speak.  
"Dude, what are you even_ saying_?" he questioned, facing the angel. Castiel shook his head lightly.  
"Nothing, it's for good luck." he lied.

"Kungkungullun ngune." Castiel smiled as Dean shoved a slice of pie into his mouth. The hunter coughed a bit, but didn't respond, rolling his eyes.

"Nan nyanyar do." Castiel grimaced, lifting the bleeding hunter into his arms to carry him back to the motel. The hunt went wrong, a clearing of a vamp nest, but Sam was already back in the room, waiting for them to return, so Castiel covered Dean's eyes and smote every vampire in the facility.

"Nere maitea." Castiel sighed in relief, as Dean opened his eyes.  
"Dude," the elder Winchester remarked, "You keep saying weird shit. What does it _mean_?"  
"It's well-wishing." the angel lied, again.

"Holong rohangku di ho!" Castiel shouted, over the gale of the windstorm, trying to keep himself upright.  
"Did you just call me a _ho_?" Dean shouted back, mildly offended. Castiel smiled, as the beast they were fighting turned, presenting an opening for the angel to shank him in the back.  
"No, it's another good luck saying."

"Ami tomay bhalobashi." Castiel promised, immediately turning to leave. He flew off with the sound of displaced air, leaving Dean further frustrated.

"Lakh tirikh." Castiel calmed the hunter, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"I wish you'd just tell me what you keep saying, in english." the Winchester fumed. Castiel closed his eyes.  
"Namumutan ta ka." he smoothed the front of Dean's jacket, and the hunter let out an aggrieved sigh.

"Obicham te." Castiel smirked, as Dean groaned in frustration.  
"Can you at least tell me what_ language_ that is?" he pleaded.  
"_Fine_. It's bulgarian." the angel relented. Dean grinned, sated.

"Bon sro lanh oon." Castiel sat next to Dean, as the hunter surfed the web for a hunt.  
"Yeah, _ok_, you weirdo." Dean replied, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Sh'teme." Castiel patted Dean on the back, mockingly, as the Winchester tripped over himself trying to reach the last pie left in the Easy Mart.  
"_Don't patronize me_." the hunter growled, not understanding the words, but responding to the tone. The angel laughed.

"Ngo oi ney." Castiel grinned, as Dean caught yet another fish. They had gotten bored, and Sam decided they should go camping. Then, Dean found some fishing poles in the cabin they hijacked, so now they were fishing for bass. Dean didn't comprehend the words, but smiled back at his friend.

"T'estime," Castiel voiced, walking next to Dean towards the motel room where Sam was sleeping.

"Wo ie ni." Castiel muttered, smoothing Dean's hair back as he tossed and turned, dreaming of Purgatory and Benny.

"Ljubim te!" Castiel yelled, pulling a demon off of Dean and exorcising it.  
"Thanks man, and _still_ with the weird words?" Dean stood, throwing the demon knife into the back of a demon that was attacking Sam.

"Miluji te," Castiel rubbed the back of his neck, turning to face Dean. The Winchester laughed.  
"That sounds dumb." he replied, at Castiel's tilted head.  
"I suppose so," the angel agreed, smiling.

"Jeg elsker dig." Castiel coughed, as he healed his slashed throat. The vampire that bit him was quickly beheaded by Dean, as the hunter rushed up to the angel, tilting Castiel's head to check how bad his throat was. It was fine, now, of course, but the elder Winchester still worried. Sam had found a girl, again, but this time, he would be leaving the life, permanently. Dean was a little pissed about this, but he had Cas and Garth now, so he supposed it would be ok.  
"Oh my-, Cas,_ holy shit_," the hunter gasped, gripping the angel by his shoulders, shaking slightly, "Holy _shit_, I guess I forgot...you're kinda invincible."  
"Dean, shh, it's okay. _I'm okay_. Ik houd van jou." the angel comforted, wrapping the terrified hunter in his arms.  
"Yeah, yeah ok. Whatever that means." Dean agreed, embracing the angel back.

"Gon urmedvangraupha gonmedvan." Castiel sat next to Dean at Sam and Julia's dinner table, folding his napkin into various shapes. Sam, understanding enochian, looked up, surprised. He motioned for Castiel to follow him into the kitched, where they could talk without Dean hearing anything.  
"Dude, you're saying that to Dean, right? Why not in _english_?" Sam questioned, confused.  
"I have been saying it since about a month before you closed the gates of Hell. Not in english, because that is going to be that_ last_ language I use." the angel explained.  
"Wait," the younger Winchester leaned back, "are you saying it in _every_ language?"  
Castiel nodded, and left to go back into the dining room, before Sam could say anything else. Friggin' angels.  
"Mi amas vin." Castiel said quitely, taking his seat next to Dean again.

"Mina armatan sind. Eg elski teg." Castiel soothed, as Dean grew further frustrated about the remaining demons on earth gathering somewhere unknown. There were only a few left over, but they had found a way to split their corrupted souls into multiple vessels.  
"Tora dust midaram."

"Mahal ka ta," Castiel threw his wings into the wind, flying up. Dean watched, eyes wide, as his friend navigated the sky with six large, coal black wings. The dorky glasses scorched with holy fire allowed him to see one of the most important bits of Castiel's true form, and to be honest, they were very impressive.

"Mina rakastan sinua, ik zie oe geerne, je t'aime," Castiel crooned, stroking Dean's arm as the hunter calmed down from almost watching his best friend die, again, "Ik hald fan dy, tha gradh agam ort, shen me mikvarhar."  
"Hold on," Dean made Castiel pause, "was one of those_ french_?"  
"Perhaps," Castiel backpedaled, worried Dean might have understood.  
"I swear I've heard that before, _huh_," the hunter coughed, "I forgot what it means, though."  
Castiel sighed in relief.

"Ich liebe dich." Castiel said with his best(_worst_) german accent, trying to make the hunter laugh. It worked.  
"Dude, that's friggin'_ terrifying_!" the elder Winchester wheezed, clapping his hands together, and patting the angel on the arm. Castiel smiled.

"S' ayapo." Castiel whispered into the night, Dean next to him, sipping his beer. They sat in quiet companionship.

"Dean, would you like to hear an amusing one?" Castiel asked, turning to face the Winchester, who nodded enthusiastically.  
"Hoon tane pyar karoochhoon."  
Dean laughed, and then questioned, "What language _is_ that?"  
"Gujrati."  
"Awesome!"

"Ina sonki." Castiel sidestepped Dean, as the hunter leaned closer to examine the body's wounds.

"Ani ohev otcha," Castiel vowed, wondering if Dean knew any hebrew, but doubting it.

"Mae tumko pyar kia."

"Ti amo," Castiel uttered as quietly as possible, knowing almost everyone, including Dean, knew the meaning of that particular saying. Dean didn't hear, thankfully, so Castiel said, "Kimi o ai shiteru."  
"Is that japanese?"  
"Yes."  
"_Awesome_."

"Tansinul sarang ha yo."

"Vos amo," Castiel grimaced at the recognizability of the statement, but, obviously, Dean's mind was elsewhere, driving down the highway to Sam and Julia's home.

"Es tevi mlu."

"Nalingi yo," Castiel gripped Dean's left shoulder as they entered the younger Winchester's house. Julia was pregnant, and there would be a little Winchester-Wellbourough running(_crawling?_) around the place in about 6 months. Sam and Julia were clearly excited, as was Dean. Dean loved kids, and he couldn't wait to be an uncle. The same was true for Castiel, though he didn't say anything, other than congratulating the happy couple, standing next to his hunter contentedly.

"Tave myliu," Castiel announced, as Dean headed to the guest room, before flying off to the nearest forest to watch the ecosystems.

"Aez dae warzyn."

"Muje se mu habbat hai," Castiel greeted Dean as the hunter walked out of the motel room. The angel held a cup of coffee for the Winchester, whose face lit up when he saw it.  
"Man,_ Cas_, I... you're awesome." Dean seemed to pause, as if he were going to say something else, but changed his mind. Castiel did not dwell on it, as he had other things to think about at the moment.

"Tom ho' ichema." Castiel sighed, finally saying the last language besides english. Dean looked up, amused.  
"You callin' me a ho_ again_?" he joked, remembering the time when they were fighting that wind spirit. Castiel shook his head.  
"No. There's only one language left I haven't used, though."  
"_Really_?" Dean seemed surprised, closing the laptop. They were currently working a case, some kind of werewolf activity was kicking up in the town they were staying in.  
"What language?" the hunter inquired. Castiel felt what humans commonly called 'butterflies in your stomach'.  
"English. Everything I said to you translates into it." the angel admitted. Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"Hmm. Awesome. What _is_ it?" he asked, curious.  
"You'll find out soon." the angel replied, leaving the hunter to wonder for a little bit.

"Ok, would you like to know what I've been saying to you, since before Sam closed the Hell gates?" Castiel steeled himself, slightly unsure of how Dean was going to respond.  
"_Would I_?" Dean said incredulously, "Dude, of course I wanna know!"  
"I..." Castiel took a deep breath, feeling himself chickening out, but made himself finish the sentence. "I love you."  
Dean was stunned, as he realized exactly what the angel had said.  
"All this time...Cas, why didn't you tell me?"  
"I did."  
"I mean in a language I can understand. _Why_?"  
"I believe," Castiel explained, "That I was afraid you would not feel the same."  
"_Cas_..." the hunter was silent for a beat, before speaking, "I love you, too, Cas."  
There was more silence, just for a moment, and then Castiel broke it by dragging Dean into a bear hug. Relief flooded from the angel, as he buried his face in the crook of his hunter's neck, grinning with euphoria. Dean laughed, hugging his angel tight, and kissed his temple, pulling back from the hug and kissing the tip of his nose. Castiel's grin grew impossibly wider, as he returned Dean's kisses, right on the lips. He rocked back on the balls of his feet after a moment, his arms still wrapped around the Winchester.  
"So," he murmured.  
"_So_," Dean replied, moving one of his arms so that his hand was resting on the angel's cheek, stroking him with his thumb. They grinned at each other, and for the first time, everything felt completely and truly_ right_.

_**AN: inspired by comtessedebussy . tumblr post / 48545586051 / cas-whispering-sweet-nothings-into-deans-ear-in **_  
_**wow do you see a theme in all my destiel oneshots they always end with the great 'i love you' statement and then a kiss wow**_  
_**at least theyre cute**_  
_**i skipped some lanuages cause otherwise this'd be too fucking long augh**_  
_**i might write another chapter, but probs not, so dont get your hopes up umu**_


End file.
